


How does a moment last forever

by SaltPig



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mystery, but not at the begining, no beta we die like men, supernatural creature, will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltPig/pseuds/SaltPig
Summary: Willie sat at the bank of the small pond nestled away in the woods. This place had been one of the few happy memories he had with his mother. She used to take him and his sister here all the time before O.F.S.C was nothing but a dream. Willie remembered skipping rocks and catching frogs. Then, slowly, but surely his mother began to change. Because of the rising responsibility of the O.F.S.C she had less time for him and his sister. She would cancel plans and go back on promises, till she was barely recognizable.orJatp AU! Were Willie is a part of a organization that protects supernatural creatures. And his first mission, despite his mother reluctance, is to infiltrate the HGC and gather information about Caleb
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, will go on as I continue
Series: Revelations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143074
Kudos: 8





	1. Willies horrible no good very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started on my tumblr and decided to put it on here. I have no idea how long this will be but I hope I don't disappoint! Almost forgot to add my tumblr http://saltpigsblog.tumblr.com

Willie was having a crappy day, well crappier than usual. First, he had almost missed the bus to O.F.S.C.A (Organization For Supernatural Creatures Academy). Then it was harder than usual to get Cindy Brighton to leave him alone, she only wanted him because of his mother. After school he just wanted to relax a little and unwind, so he took his skateboard for a quick joyride. Everything was fine at first as he skated through New York, the farthest place from home. But then he noticed a small girl walking across the street, which would have been fine if a car wasn’t hurtling full speed towards the girl. So Willie did what any sensible person would and jumped in front of the car. While the girl survived he however didn’t. “Mother is going to be so pissed”

And she was

“What were you thinking!”

Willie glanced at the clock situated on the wall behind his mother’s desk. 3 hours….. she has been yelling and reprimanding him for 3 hours straight. Honestly, Willie thought he had more time before she started but not as soon as he was found , he was sent to her office.

“Do you even know how embarrassed I’ll be, explaining this to the school?”

Honestly, Willie himself was embarrassed too. Not for saving the girl, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. However he does agree with his mother that he died in a, what did she say earlier? Ah yes, Undignified way And despite the harsh words his mother used he understands. Willie goes to a school-based round helping and protecting magical creatures from outside forces, and sometimes themselves. Which means his days are filled with combat training, ways to put a dragon to sleep, and calming golem’s. Not only that but he had one of the highest ranks of a student, while also not performing any fieldwork (not by choice). And despite everything, a car is what did him in. Doesn’t matter how he died anymore the damage was already done. ~~It’s not like he panics whenever he thinks about cars, that would be crazy~~ Focusing back on his mother he notices she seemed deflated. Instead of her normal stiff posture, she was slouching over her desk and fiddling with the edge of a file. The sudden change in demeanor was a shock to witness. _Just how long was I zoned out?_

When she looked up at Willie he noticed her eyes were kinder, like before his sister left, like before the thought of the O.F.S.C even crossed her mind which was unusual considering the situation. She fidgeted, rubbing her hands together and looking around the room Finally, her eyes turned back to look at him, they seemed tired “I know I seem harsh and I haven’t been the best mother” she said Willie, even though he knew how hard this was for his mother, held back a snort. That was a big understatement to what she had been like during the years. She wasn’t horrible just distant, so much so that it caused Luna, his sister, to leave without so much as a goodbye. They woke up one day and she was gone. ~~Maybe that’s what his mother was afraid of, that Willie would leave like Luna.~~

“And I know you might not understand know but, me and the council decided a matter while you were out.” 

Willie wasn’t surprised whenever he did something his mother would find “unacceptable” she would discuss it with the council for a punishment. Which was stupid cause the most exciting thing Willie has done, besides dying, was feeding a wild barn owl in the woods. Sure, he was told to stay away from it but, there was no reason for his mother to freak out so much over an _owl_.

“We came to the decision to move you down to S.S”

Willie felt his heart stop as he took in what his mother said. He couldn’t make sense of what he did wrong. And for the first time since his death he spoke. “What do you mean?” He winced at how shaky the words came out. Willie couldn’t tell if his lack of speech came from the bombshell his mother dropped, or because he got squished under a car. His mother fiddled with her hands again as she explained

“As you know being at the level you are you have certain…..responsibilities” Willie hated whenever she talked to him as if he wasn’t there when O.F.S.C was created. Or when “the council’ were nothing more than a bunch of strays on the street, unwanted because of their otherworldly abilities. He felt like she wasn’t talking to him, but at him. No, not even that. She was talking to him like he was someone else. Why _wouldn’t_ he know all the responsibilities of his rank? He named it for, Phoenix’s sake. D.T.R or Dragon Tail Rank. Yeah, he was young when he thought that up. But his mother never changed it and- he was getting off-topic...He forced his attention back on his mother who still hadn’t responded to him. Taking a deep breath she continued “We feel, despite your efficiency, you haven’t truly proven yourself” Making a motion to stop Willie from talking she continues.

“And despite my reluctance we have come to an agreement” she tensed again and clasped her hands together on her desk. “We have decided to put you on a mission”


	2. Leaving the nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willies excitement about his mission is quickly washed out by his mother. And we receive insight on what happened to Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on my tumblr at https://saltpigsblog.tumblr.com

Willie sat at the bank of the small pond nestled away in the woods. This place had been one of the few happy memories he had with his mother. She used to take him and his sister here all the time before O.F.S.C was nothing but a dream. Willie remembered skipping rocks and catching frogs.

Then, slowly, but surely his mother began to change. Because of the rising responsibility of the O.F.S.C she had less time for him and his sister. She would cancel plans and go back on promises, till she was barely recognizable.

Willie was scared, not of his mother, but of the upcoming mission. After hearing the news he couldn't help but feel excited, after all, he would finally have a chance to prove himself. But his mood quickly changed when his mother as soon as he was almost out the door said

"Don't disappoint your father"

And honestly what the fuck? Usually, he could see where his mother was coming from, he knew it probably wasn't easy maintaining the organization but...Why would she bring up his dad when she knew full well he could hardly remember him. In fact, why would she bring it up now at all? It's been years since she talked about what happened to the penumbra and vacuity village, why now?

He could hardly remember what happened himself, his mother had erased most of his memories of the place. She said it was for his and Lunas own wellbeing, but Willie was starting to believe that less and less. 

The only thing he might be able to connect to his father is a small flower tattoo on his hip. But, there was no guarantee it had anything to do with his father, the small flower could have been from a tumble he took when he was little. _It must have been important._

After all they only appeared if something major happened. Like when he met his friend Hugo, running late to class. He had tripped on someone and scraped knee pretty bad, and ended up with a little golem on his knee. (thank god it wasn't as big as the hybrid, honestly Willie didn't know how he missed them in the first place).

And there were many other tattoos he had across his body, each one for an important event. But there were ones he couldn't remember receiving, ~~probably because of his mother taking his memories.~~

Letting out a sigh he flopped onto the ground and watched as his shadows played at the edge of the pound. They were keeping close to him, afraid that he might run off again. Willie didn't even know why he left without them today, they were with him at the school flicking across the walls as usual.

His shadows had gotten distracted by something as soon as school was over, and had never noticed Willies sudden departure until it was too late. 

Grabbing a nearby pebble Willie threw it at the dancing shadows near him, and watched as they parted to avoid the rock. "Are you guys still mad I didn't follow you?" Suddenly the rock was flung back at him hitting him square in the chest, yep still mad.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just excited to leave I guess"

At least Willie knew they weren't too mad at him. They weren't hissing or whispering to each other, and that had to mean something at least. They were probably just mad at the small robin tattoo Willi had received right over his heart, or at the fact he got hit in the first place. Flicking at a piece of grass nearby he turned his attention to the woods as a tall figure made itself known. 

I thought I would find you here!" Hugo started making their way to Willie before sitting down, "I heard the good news your first mission huh!" poking at Willies stomach they continued "But, I also heard the bad news...you ok?"

Willie responded by flopping face-first into the ground with a groan. "I'm scared of cars now, and my shadows are angry at me" He felt Hugo shift slightly next to him. 

"Well that's understandable you did get hit by one, and you were being an _ass_ " 

Willie, without looking, began to push at the golem who didn't budge. "It was an accident I didn't know they weren't there, I would have one back If I did" 

Shifting away to avoid the boy Hugo stood and dusted the dirt of their pants with a huff. "Well, you bully I just came to tell you that I have a mission in the Yeti mountains"

Lifting his head from the ground Willie raised an eyebrow at his friend " _And_? you go on missions all the time" with an offended gasp Hugo grabs Willie and knuckles at his head ignoring his sputtering. 

"Oh, so you have your first mission now and suddenly your all high and mighty!" They held tight to Willie as the boy tried to scramble away from the golem "Stop Hugo, your messing up my hair, I surrender!!"

With a groan Willie flopped back onto the ground when Hugo had finally let go. Willie refused to look up, he could feel the smugness coming off of his friend.

" Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone Willie !" 

"I make no promises"

* * *

Luna was so-cold. She could feel it seeping into her bones, making her shiver. How long was she walking for, Luna couldn't tell she could barely see in front of herself. Her shadows had been ripped away from her a lifetime ago. How long has she been in this place days, months, years?

She could hear the disturbing whispering of unlinked shadows and could see figures moving out of the corner of her eye. Where did they come from, and why wouldn't they let her go. The last thing she remembered was her mother's face before she was swallowed by the darkness. She kept walking there had to be an exit, or a loose spot in the shadows. God, she hoped Willie was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is out be on the look out for "Once upon a dream" which is the story, from Alex's pov. I also plan to give Hugo and another one of my characters there own fic so we can see more of the school.


	3. Arriving at the HGC

It was weird when Willie finally left the O.F.S.C. He had only been away from the place for a couple of hours before. But now he would be gone for god knows how long. Information gathering missions were always long, some of the thing spinning over decades.

Going through his satchel one last time before he left Willie considered the situation. There was one upside in being placed in New York, he thought rummaging through his satchel taking inventory. Two of his friends were stationed at a similar club like the HGC, but instead of just having humans and ghosts they had a wider range of supernatural entities. Willie mentally checked off the items in his bag. Which wasn't much, he didn't want to seem too suspicious after all. 

First aid kit, Check

paperclips, Check

A small notebook and a pencil, Check

his brass knuckles? Check 

His skateboard? Check ( However his helmet, which had taken the brunt of the force was not accounted for)

Willie took a glance toward the nightstand as something caught his eye. A small package lay haphazardly in the middle with a note sticking out, when did that get there?

Willie approached the box carefully and, grab the note that was placed there. He relaxed when he finally read the note, his friends had left him some gifts. Placing the note back on the nightstand and began opening the box. Out of all the things at the O.F.S.C he would definitely miss his friends the most. They were there for him when he just wanted to get away from his mother, or just wanted to hang out.

Emptying out the contents of the box Willie began to look through what he had got. Picking up the healing potion he noticed another note attached to it, he almost forgot how much cherry liked her notes. 

N _ot to brag but I feel like I've outdone myself with these transfiguration spells, this potion really looks like a perfume bottle (I defiantly didn't almost blow up the school)… Anyway, I'm gonna need you to be really careful when you use this, I might have added a little bit more fairy dust than necessary. The only side effect is that if you take too much you might feel a tad bit numb, but it should go away in a couple of hours. - Cherry_

Willie warily looked at the potion as he carefully placed it in his bag, only for emergencies then. 

* * *

  
Professor Herman slowly rubbed at her temples as she watched Lilith pace about the room. She had no idea how she managed to convince the other women to give Willie the mission. It had taken a lot of begging on her part, and a lot of help from the other council members.

Honestly, she couldn't believe they managed it, considering how strict Lilith usually was concerning her son.

Honestly, Herman didn't even know why Lilith sent for her, the only thing they talked about before she started pacing was the student's grades.

Glancing at Lilith pacing around the room, she noticed Lilith was mumbling something under her breath. Something about **a flower**? Herman focused on the pacing woman trying to make out her whispering, noticing something that made her pause. Where were her shadows?

They usually kept close to her, rigid, never breaking away unless Lilith commanded them to. But now, they were no-where to be found. 

* * *

It was easy finding Caleb, well the man found him.

Willie had been making his way to the HGC at a good pace when he had stopped on the sidewalk on the other side of the building. All he needed to do was cross the street and he'd be there, On one hand, he could poof over there and get it done with. But on the other, he could walk across the road and maybe, hopefully, overcome his newfound fear.

Yeah, just had to walk across the street overflowing with cars (were there always that many?). And he would go eventually right, just as soon as he stops himself from shaking like a leaf. 

Because of his focus on the road, Willie almost didn't notice when a man in a top hat saddled up beside him. The man, Willie could tell, was powerful and could do some real damage. Willie had no idea if the man's powers, whatever they were, worked on ghosts. He hoped so, Willie didn't know if he could watch the ghosts as well as the humans at the HGC. 

Finally after a couple minutes of silence the man spoke "Are you alright you seem," he clicked his tongue before continuing "troubled" 

Willie shifted his gaze between the road and the man, quickly identifying him as Caleb. He took a deep breath and tucked his body inward, hopefully Mr. Skelly's acting classes paid off. 

"I-I'm fine I just," taking a step back from the road Willie bit his lip and clutched to the strap of his satchel "need to get across the street"

Willie could feel Caleb's considering gaze on him, but he kept his eyes latched onto the road moving away slightly whenever a car would approach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than expected, sorry its so short! Come check me out on tumblr at "saltpigsblog"


End file.
